


Competition

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Mass Effect One Shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, failing to keep quiet, trying to keep quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Nothing like a friendly competition between girlfriends...
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Series: Open Lion's Mass Effect One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107278
Kudos: 39





	Competition

“Shut the fuck up! Shepard’s right above us talking to Gabby and Ken!” Jack hissed through gritted teeth and pressed her index finger deeper into her soft lover’s moist cunt, “You want her to fucking catch us?”

“We could always do this in my office,” Miranda replied with a smirk and wiggled her hips on the digit.

“Last time she nearly caught me under your desk,” she complained but remembered the afternoon well, sucking on Miranda’s cunt as the cheerleader bitch tried to have a conversation with the commander. God Miranda fucked her so hard in revenge for that. She pushed another finger into her lover’s velvet folds. “What if I shut you the fuck up?”

“I don't think you can, especially if your tattooed arse is all the way down there.”

It was so easy to get a rise out of Jack. She was so desperate to prove she was superior in any way she would do anything to beat the challenges Miranda set for her. She pulled her fingers out, lewdly licking and sucking on them before reaching down into her own panties, “You’re wrong bitch,” Jack smirked evilly,

“Oh, come on don't stop,” Miranda complained with a pout, her seductive lips weakening Jack’s knees, “Get up here and sit on my face.”

Jack teases her (Miranda’s) lacy black panties down her tattooed thighs and pushes them all the way to her knees before she crawls out of them and tosses them away with the flick of a skilled foot.

“Oh fuck yes, that’s so sexy,” Miranda lay back fully, and grinned with anticipation, “Sit on my slutty fucking face,”

“Maybe, but I have something else in mind,” Jack turned around, then positioned herself over Miranda's mouth, laying across her perfect body so she could taste Miranda’s delicate snatch,

“Fuck yeah that’s so sexy lo--”

Jack smirked as she pushed her slick cunt down onto those soft and full lips, reveled in the way they worked so quickly and eagerly to work her over.

They were both moaning loudly now but Jack couldn't help it. She'd almost forgotten how nice it was for her lover to kiss and suck her cunt so sweetly, despite the fact it had only been a couple of days.

She panted a vulgar swear word, and pressed fingers against her lover's entrance, pushing them in and wetting the inside of Miranda’s mouth as a moan vibrated against her cunt, “That's it babe, eat me all up.” 

Her little cheerleader moaned louder and slurped noisily as she guzzled down the juices she was now producing far more frequently.

This was the opposite of not alerting Shepard, but it was so fucking good.

Jack groaned, and ground her body down while she licked and lapped at the cheerleader’s beautifully swollen clit and flicked her dexterous fingers inside her lover's cunt. “So fucking good,” she muttered to herself as she took a deep breath of Miranda’s arousal, revelling in the scent of sweat, and lust, and just the little tint of strawberry body wash she used in the shower. 

Jack felt herself get wetter and ground a bit more into her lover's mouth. She couldn't help it, desperate to feel as much of that tongue as she could, squirming against the perfect body below her and forcing her body lower on Miranda.

Panting in need she kept on licking her beautiful partner, starting from clit, a long broad swipe of her tongue down to where her fingers worked at an awkward angle to get the operative off.

It wasn't an official challenge, who could make the other cum first but it always seemed to result in one anyway, not that either complained. It always worked out.

Jack wasn't sure if she was ‘winning’. Her own body was so tight and deliciously fucking wet, and it felt so hot. The way her love gushed and slicked Jack's mouth and fingers with her juices suggested Miranda wasn't far behind her, if Jack was winning.

Their soft sighs and heavy pants filled the lower level of engineering, both working furiously, so desperate to get the other off, trying to keep quiet and to keep going while the pleasure worked itself higher and higher.

Jack wasn't always so short fused, but with the presence of Miranda’s tongue buried deep inside her she couldn’t help it. She whined low, and gently sucked on Miranda’s clit, rolling her tongue over it. Her body shuddered and her cunt spasmed, soaking Miranda's face as she whimpered and gently ground her hips to let Miranda coax her through her climax.

Not giving up just because she'd cum, she pressed another finger in deeper, and worked her mouth as hard as she could over Miranda’s most sensitive spot, “Fuck, Jack,” Miranda moaned as her head popped up between tattooed thighs. She slapped Jack's arse, soft enough not to hurt but hard enough to draw a small grunt, “Fucking strap on, take me,” she gasped needily.

Jack smiled to herself she could do that. She knew she was good with her mouth, but every woman she had fucked into a bed told her she was even better with her hips, present company included.

In a matter of seconds she had donned the toy and adjusted it so that her faux cock jutted out at the perfect angle to ravish the cheerleader, “Lay back,” she commanded, smiling as Miranda obeyed, the sweaty woman lay back and splayed her legs wide, hands running over her flawless breasts, pinching at her rosy nipples. She looked up at Jack with lust and desperation in her eyes, 

“Fucking fuck me!” she cried, hips thrusting towards the head of the toy as if they were magnetised.

Jack smiled happily, normally she would tease the perfect operative for a spell but she needed this, Miranda was so pretty splayed out for her, begging for her.

  
  


She plunged in, hands firm on her hips and took her love, “Such a desperate, slutty princess aren’t you?” Jack taunted, smirking as she watched her lover’s body tense from her words.

Eager nods and desperate moans were Miranda’s response before her legs spread wider, then tightened around Jack's slender waist. “Fuck me.” she gasped.

Jack took one perfect breast in her hot mouth, sucking hard at the erect nub of a rosy nipple. Her hips found their rhythm, an almost brutal pace. She knew how to get her cheerleader off in the way she so desperately craved. Gentle at first, work the pleasure up slowly, then ram her with all the force of a charging krogan.

When Miranda whimpered, her legs twitched and spasmed, Jack knew what to do.

She doubled her pace though lost its direction and worked the operative over, “That's it baby, cum for me,” she growled, her hand clamping around Miranda’s throat and choking her,

“Please...” a strangled gasp slipped out before Jack silenced her with a sloppy kiss, teeth scraping together and tongues lashing together as the taste of Jack’s earlier orgasm passed between them,

“Cum for me, that's right, good. slut,” she released Miranda’s throat and the dark haired woman let out a desperate cry. Her legs went slack and flopped down to either side of Jack's hips as the ex-convict pulled out.

“God, you're so fucking good,” Miranda smiled, pulling Jack into a chaste kiss as she let bliss wash over her.

“You were better,” Jack whispered, sex with Miranda made her feel needy, she rested her head between the valley of her breasts and felt her lovers gentle lips on her forehead, There was almost nothing better than fucking her lover but the love and affection afterwards was always something Jack needed.

She tore the harness off and threw it into her belongings somewhere, curling up into the cheerleader’s body and pulled her tired body closer. The itchy blanket she slept under was tugged up, making her sigh in satisfaction as she appreciated the warmth.

“I love you,” Jack blinked up into the red tinted face of her lover a smile bubbling up on her lips, 

“I love you more.”

Everything had to be a competition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
